


My Milkshake Brings All the Boys to the Yard

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just some teenage boys being dumb, kissing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And they’re like, please love me, Iwaizumi Hajime.(In which everyone is utterly whipped.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	My Milkshake Brings All the Boys to the Yard

One whistle is enough.

The ball goes up. It takes less than an instant. His feet run across the court, pushing themselves off the polished wood. His calves are burning but that doesn’t stop him. He jumps. The ball connects with the palm of his hand. Sweat drips down the base of his throat. It feels good. It must be. There’s nothing but the sound of pride hitting the other side of the court.

_Score._

Then, a hand on his shoulder. “Iwa-chan.”

_Nice kill._

“Remember. You don’t have to act cool. None of the girls are looking at you anyway.”

_What?_

“Idiot! I don’t want stupid girls staring at me while we practice,” Hajime mutters, punching Tooru’s arm. He turns around before their eyes can meet. “One more!” The team calls out. Hajime yells in positive response. The girls in the bleachers aren’t paying attention to him, no, but he still can’t hide that he’s all red in the face.

Tooru puts his hands on his hips. He raises an eyebrow.

“Liar-liar, Iwa-chan.”

\---

Ever since childhood, Oikawa had women hanging around him. Be it the aunties that pinched his cheeks as a toddler whenever he and his mother went out to buy groceries, or his older sister’s friends coo-ing over his elementary school self in alien pajamas whenever they visited their house for study sessions. It was a fact that he grew up swaddled in feminine attention and there was no denying that he loved it. What could he say? He made it work with confidence alone. His charm was potent. Coupled with charisma and an easy smile– _No wonder he turned out so annoying,_ Hajime thinks.

“Huuu! Can we take a picture with you, Oikawa-san?”

“Of course!”

Just as he’s beginning his signature peace-sign, tongue-out pose, something hard and fast hits the back of his head with a resounding thud, sending him reeling forward, making the crowd of girls scream.

“Ow! Hey, _rude–!_ ”

Standing behind him is Iwaizumi, holding the ball he had just thrown in one hand, his face contorted as though he were about to have an aneurysm.

“Ah,” Oikawa says, apologetically. “Right. Next time, girls!”

“Aww!”

It’s not like Hajime is jealous or anything. He doesn’t need girls to be following him around all the time; not like Tooru who would consider it a grave insult to his ego. It would be annoying, and it isn’t like he’s looking for a wife anyway, so what’s the rush? Right? It didn’t bother Hajime. Not at all.

“That was _so_ unnecessary,” Oikawa complains, rubbing the back of his head as they walk back to the gym. “What if you had snapped my neck from my spinal cord? I’d be dead! How would we get to nationals then, Iwa-chan? You would kill your best friend like that?”

“Rest in pieces, dumbass.”

“Hey!”

Sure, maybe Oikawa is the one who gets the girls. He can have them. That’s fine. In the end, Hajime gets peace and quiet; at least, when he’s not dealing with Tooru.

It’s fine.

\---

“My name is Kindaichi Yuutarou from Kitagawa Daiichi Middle School; I played middle blocker. Pleased to meet everyone!”

“Oh, I remember him,” Tooru whispers to Hajime as the team greeted Kindaichi back. “He was at that match we watched. The one with Tobio-kun,” he added with distaste.

“Mm? Oh, yeah,” Hajime nods. “I knew he looked familiar.”

“Alright, everyone, let’s get started with drills,” Coach said after the freshmen had introduced themselves. “Let’s see what you all are made of this year!”

“Yes, coach!”

It doesn’t take long before the gym is saturated with the odor of adolescent perspiration. It wafts up to the second floor and takes flies down in its path. Hajime notes that its extra funky today, given the nervous sweat their juniors must have broken into while meeting their seniors. No big deal. He finishes spiking ten straight balls before he’s allowed to take a water break. Everyone’s extra fired up today, he notices, as they realize how strong their new team is turning out to be.

As Hajime rolls up his sleeves and douses himself with water, his eyes fall on Kindaichi. He remembers him from middle school, though only vaguely. Aside from his hairstyle, he wasn’t exactly the most memorable boy around. Not that that was a bad thing; genius Kageyama was in his batch after all. Hajime watches as Kindaichi runs up the court opposite to him and goes for the jump. In mid-air, Kindaichi catches his eye.

it probably only takes about half a second but Hajime sees it happen in slow motion. How Kindaichi flails in the air, eyes wide, then lands on his knees. The ball bounces on his head, un-hit, the team around him in shock.

“Are you okay!” Iwaizumi shouts, running towards Kindaichi in mild panic. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m sorry, I’m fine!” Kindaichi yells in reply, bowing down with his head pressed to the floor, clearly embarrassed.

“What’s this?” Oikawa asks, coming up behind them. “What happened?”

“Captain…” Kindaichi murmurs. “I–“’

“He screwed up his jump,” Iwaizumi cuts him off, concern lining his face. “Sounded like a hard fall, too.”

“I’m fine!” Kindaichi insists, blushing profusely. “…I just got distracted, that’s all.”

Oikawa kneels and brings a hand to smooth down Kindaichi’s turnip-shaped hair. “Distracted, eh?” He looks back at Iwaizumi, who is frowning while biting his lip. Oikawa blinks.

Iwaizumi with the rolled-up sleeves and wet, tousled hair. Iwaizumi and his hot breath; sweat trailing down his loaded biceps. Iwaizumi’s piercing gaze set-off by his deep, brown eyes.

Tooru nearly chokes. He bursts out laughing.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Hajime says, completely incredulous. He knocks Oikawa out of the way and extends a hand to Kindaichi. “Here, let me help.”

“Th-thanks, Iwaizumi-san,” he stutters, not meeting his eye. Getting up, he wonders at the strength of Hajime’s grip. The older boy gives him a pat on the back for good measure.

“Be careful,” he chides him and Kindaichi gives a tense nod. He walks off without another word, towards the other first years who look at him strange.

“Some kind of captain you are,” Iwaizumi mutters, crossing his arms at Oikawa who is drying his tears. “Damn. I hope he’s okay.”

“Oh, Hajime,” Tooru shakes his head. “You’re _so_ clueless.”

“Excuse me?”

Oikawa smirks and walks away, leaving Iwaizumi confused.

\---

In the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club, it’s tradition for the juniors to show their gratitude towards the seniors’ efforts at the end of the year. Nothing grand; just a last practice match and dinner afterwards, a week before graduation.

They weren’t expecting him to come; it doesn’t seem like the sort of thing he’d be psyched about, and to be honest, it doesn’t look like he wants to be there at all. Still, he turns up, glowering like there’s no tomorrow, teeth bared like he’s ready for a fight.

“Yoo-hoo, Mad Dog-chan!” Tooru says with a wide grin. “You made it!”

Kyoutani grunts as he walks into the gym, looking like he might commit murder.

“You can join Mattsun’s team–“ Oikawa starts but Kyoutani ignores him. He walks past everyone, straight unto the court, to where Hajime is standing. 

There’s silence. Nobody moves.

“Iwaizumi,” he bites out, abruptly, looking him in the eye. He extends a hand. “Thank you. For the year.”

“Why did you thank him and not _me?_ ” Oikawa whines, loudly. Hajime smiles and takes Kyoutani’s hand, pulling him in for a half-hug.

Everyone is stunned, most of all Kyoutani. When he pulls away, his face his flushed. His glare has surprise written all over it. He nods at Hajime and puts his hands in his pockets. Then he walks out of the gym as viciously as he came.

“The heck was that?” Hanamaki blurts out, as the door shut.

“Looks like someone has a little crush,” Matsukawa snickers. Iwaizumi gives him a dirty look.

Tooru sighs and gestures broadly. “Come on, guys, let’s get back to the game.”

\---

“Oi. She dumped you?”

“You could be more sensitive about it, you know!”

“What happened?”

 **(** “You don’t see it, do you?”

“Sorry, what?”

“How blind can you be?” Tooru’s girlfriend stands up, paces back and forth. She crosses her arms, obviously irritated that it has come to this. “You’re always complaining about how everyone is in love with _him_.”

“That’s not at all true–“

But, before he can finish she nails him down. “Why? Do you want him to love you?” **)**

“… She said my clothes were lame,” Tooru mumbles, scratching his head. He shrugs. “Not my fault I’m too fashion-forward.”

“What?” Hajime takes him by the shoulders and shakes him hard. “You broke up with her over that?”

 **(** “Pick one of us.” **)**

“Sure. Why not? It’s not like there aren’t other girls who want me.”

“You’re such an ass.”

 **(** “You deserve each other.” **)**

\---

In middle school, volleyball practice was around three hours at maximum. Then, the gym was free for anyone who wanted it. Oikawa would insist for Iwaizumi to keep training along with him, before it was time to lock up. Iwaizumi never refused. His parents came late from work almost all the time. It wasn’t unusual, then, for the two of them to be left after the sun had set, with no one else in the school.

In the clubroom, Iwaizumi changed into a new shirt as Oikawa barged in.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” He leaned against the locker next to Hajime. “I’ve been thinking– “

“That’s new.”

“Mean.”

“What have you been thinking?”

Oikawa made an offended noise as he started again. “I’ve been thinking, when we get invited to the All-Japan Volleyball Youth Camp in high school…”

“ _If_.”

“ _When_ ,” Oikawa corrected, firmly. “Do you think we’ll get super famous and have fangirls and all?”

“What the hell?” Iwaizumi asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What kind of question is that?”

“What? We need to be prepared for these things you know.”

“You’re delusional.”

“Am not,” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms. He sighed. Somehow, Iwaizumi knew that wasn’t what he meant to say.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Just say it already before I punch it out of you.”

“Ugh! Fine,” Oikawa mumbled, staring at his feet. He was obviously hoping he didn’t have to say it outright. “Do you… Do you wanna practice again?”

“Are you kidding me?” Iwaizumi snorted, whacking the back of his friend’s head. “I just changed shirts. And how many times do I have to tell you we can’t overwork ourselves–“

“No, I meant…” Oikawa started, sheepishly. The two locked eyes.

“Oh,” Hajime said.

“I mean, if you have homework, then…”

“No, I… I don’t have homework.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

Time began to slow like it always did when they… practiced. They sat down on the floor facing each other, cross-legged. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and waited. “We’ll be real famous in high school so we have to get used to this and know what to do,” Oikawa reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Oikawa took a deep breath, leaned in, and pressed their lips together. They stayed like that– forgetting to exhale– for a minute. They didn’t move until Iwaizumi pulled away, gasping for air.

“I don’t think this is working,” he wheezed, shaking his head.

“I feel you,” Oikawa said, wiping his mouth. It tasted weird. “Our noses keep pushing up against each other. It kind of hurts.”

“You have to tilt your head, idiot.”

“But, like, when? What if you tilt your head, too? It’s awkward, isn’t it?”

“I guess?”

“Maybe you’re just a bad kisser, Iwa-chan.”

“What? No! You are.”

“No, you! Plus, your breath stinks like garlic.”

“Does not!” Hajime grunted, grabbing Oikawa by the collar of his shirt. He brought their faces close together, kissing him hard. Tooru shifted his head so that their noses didn’t bump together. Then, he cupped Iwaizumi’s face with his hands. Hajime’s lips felt warm against Oikawa’s and soon his whole body followed suit. He felt a lightness at the top of his head spread into a tingle in his fingers. If Tooru wasn’t holding him, he would have winced.

_Oh._

“Ow!” Hajime said, pushing Tooru away abruptly. “You bit me!”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Yeah, right,” Hajime snorted, rubbing his lower lip. “If I get rabies, it’s your fault.”

“I’m not a dog!” Oikawa retorted, whacking Iwaizumi’s arm. “I hate you, Iwa-chan.”

“Your loss,” Hajime deadpanned. The tenderness in his mouth lingered.

“I never lose,” Tooru laughed. “Kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2 and 1/2 days so please know i did my best. hope u enjoyed!


End file.
